


Itty Bitty Kitty

by Drago_wolf288



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BAMF Beth, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago_wolf288/pseuds/Drago_wolf288
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth just wanted to take a shower. Too bad she forgot to bring clean clothes with her. It’s a good thing there’s already a shirt hanging up. It’s a coincidence that everyone but her knows who said shirt really belongs to. But will Beth really be able to get rid of the shirt that she thinks smells like heaven?</p>
<p>Or 5 times someone recognized Merle's shirt and +1 for Beth finally realizing whose shirt it was</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itty Bitty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> May be OOC for both of them but I tried I really did

Beth just wanted to take a shower. Too bad she forgot to bring clean clothes with her, good thing there’s already a shirt hanging up. It’s a coincidence that everyone but her knows who said shirt really belongs to. But will Beth really be able to get rid of the shirt that she thinks smells like heaven?

 

Earlier that day someone had opened a forgotten door and several walkers stumbled out. The Woodbury folks scattered around shouting for anyone to help them but Beth was the only one who heard the calls. Her hearing was always sharp and it showed when she was one of the first ones on alert.

 

Rushing to their side she pulled out her machete and started to swing at the walker closest to her. Sometime during the fight others came to help including Glenn who was currently killing off the last of the walkers. In a matter of time the room became painted in walkers’ blood. 

 

Beth walked towards the opened door that they came from when one last walker came hurdling towards her. Before she could raise her weapon a bullet flew past her and hit the walker in the center of its head. She sighed out a relief and turned to look at Merle who slowly put down his gun. 

 

“Thanks,” he jerked his head in acknowledgement then left after taking in the area one more time. Looking down Beth wrinkled her nose at the blood that covered her from the gunshot. After they made sure the Woodbury people were fine Beth made her way to the showers they cleared out some months ago.

 

In her rush Beth forgot to bring in new clothes with her and a towel so once finished with her shower she contemplated what to do. Biting her lip she glanced around and spot a shirt flung across the top of a door. Figuring it was better than nothing she took the shirt and thought it looked familiar as she put on the oversized brown shirt that reached the top of her knees. 

 

Shrugging she left the showers thinking she’d clean and return it to the owner when she figured out whose it was. As she turned the corner on her way back to her cell she collided into a muscular chest and would have fallen if it weren’t for the arm wrapped around her waist. 

 

“Careful there darlin’.” A raspy voice rang out. 

 

Blushing Beth righted herself and stepped back from Merle. She looked at him and not for the first time. His presence commanded attention and no matter how hard she tried her eyes always wandered back to him. 

 

A low whistle brought her back to the present and she looked at Merle who was looking her up and down. Remembering her state of undress she hunched her shoulders inward to make herself smaller. He took a step closer to her and extended his hand out to her and slowly twirled the wet ends of her hair between his fingers. 

 

She could feel the warmth of his body and silently wished they could stay like this so she could soak in the warmth that was radiating from him.

 

Beth looked at him again with curious eyes but before she could comment on it footsteps could be heard down the hall and he jerked his hand away and walked past her, leaving her there among the shadows. 

 

Once safe inside her cell she put on some shorts but opted to stay in the oversized shirt given how warm it was. She sat on her bed taking in the deep musky scent that seemed imbedded in it. 

 

“Beth!” A voice called her, “Beth where are you?” The person started to grow frantic in their calls. 

 

She sighed and poked her head out her cell, “in here.” She answered without raising her voice. She came face to face with Carol holding a shaking Judith, 

“Beth there you are! I’ve been looking all over for you.” She adjusted Judith in her arms, “Rick and some of the others are going on a supply run and want me to go with them.” Beth simply held out her arms for the baby and Carol gave her a sad smile as she handed over Judith. 

 

Beth fixed Judith on her hip and looked towards the older woman, “it’s fine Carol, really.” She gave her a small smile. 

 

“Alright if you say so, but I just don’t want you to-” The older woman’s face turned a bright shade of pink. 

 

“Are you alright?” Beth gasped in surprise.

 

“I’m perfectly fine!” She looked away from Beth “I just didn’t …know that you and…” she trailed off. 

 

“Go on.” Beth encouraged her.

 

“Never mind,” Carol then turned to leave without looking back.

 

Thinking nothing of it Beth turned around and walked to her bed looking down at Judith, the baby yawned and continued to shiver so Beth set her down and wrapped her in a heavy blanket. Once the shivering stopped she smiled and began to sing softly while wondering what it was Carol was talking about.


End file.
